


I Just Died in Your Arms a Little

by mx_mond



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Oral Sex, Temporary Amnesia, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mx_mond/pseuds/mx_mond
Summary: Wouldn’t it be fun if taking off the neural transmitters at Ranskoor Av Kolos had some effect on the Doctor and Yaz? And if it forced them to take some intense measures to save their lives?





	I Just Died in Your Arms a Little

Yaz opened her eyes. The dull pain in her temples was only getting worse – as if someone was squeezing her brain with a finger on each side. She stumbled out of bed. There should be a medicine cabinet somewhere in this…

She paused outside her room. She was in a warmly-lit corridor. What was this place? How did she get here?

She went right. The corridor curved gently and she followed, dragging her hand along the smooth, cool metal wall. Maybe at some point she’d find something or someone that would tell her where she was.

She didn’t have to search long – a moment later she came to a branching and saw a blonde woman bent in two, clutching her head. She ran to her instinctively, her police training kicking in.

“Excuse me, madam! Are you okay?”

“Yaz!” the woman exclaimed, straightening up immediately.

“How do you know my name?” asked Yaz. She was pretty sure she had never seen this woman before, although… She felt warmth inside when she saw her. As if everything was going to be okay.

“Oh, no,” said the woman, approaching her. “Not you too. It’s probably because we took off the neural transmitters at Ranskoor av Kolos”.

“The what?” asked Yaz, confused.

“Tell me: how many fingers do you see?” asked the Doctor, holding out her hand.

“Doctor!” shouted Yaz. “Oh god, I remember! How could I have forgotten???”

“That’s what I was worried about,” said the Doctor. “We took off the neuro-transmitters while helping the Ux… and now the effects are kicking in.”

“But we already left the planet!” protested Yaz. “So how can it be affecting us now?”

The Doctor’s eyes grew big, as always, when she had an opportunity to explain stuff. She was such a gigantic dork sometimes.

“The planet works differently depending on a lot of stuff: the person, the season, the weather. In this case, basically, imagine getting punched. It takes time for your body to react and for the bruise to appear.”

“So this is just temporary?” asked Yaz. “We just have to wait and the bruise will disappear?”

“Well, no,” said the Doctor. “It’s more like internal bleeding. From your mind.”

“So what do we do?” asked Yaz, terrified now. There had to be a way to stop this… the waves of amnesia receded from her mind for now, but she could still feel them and knew they would come back again.

“What do we do about what?” asked the Doctor.

She swayed and Yaz caught her instinctively.

“Ooh, thanks for saving me there. I'm the Doctor. Who are you?”

“Yasmin Khan. Yaz to my friends. You know that.”

“Are we friends?”

“Yes,” said Yaz. She held the Doctor's arm over her shoulders and they moved down the corridor. “And I need you to get your memories back and figure this out. Let's go to your room, so we have a bed in case one of us collapses.”

“Okay,” said the Doctor, dragging her feet. Yaz felt the warm of the Doctor's breath on her neck. “Gosh, you're sooo... pretty... Yaz…”

“Really?” she asked, smiling. “Well I wish you’d tell me that when you remember who I am. And since when are you such a flirt?”

“I… always am,” said the Doctor dreamily. “I’m just… really great at hiding it… But I do like you very, very much.”

“Right. Whatever you say.” Yaz pushed the door to the Doctor's room open with her shoulder and they stumbled in. “Oh, goddammit.”

“A hammock!” exclaimed the Doctor, her face lighting up. “I always wanted a hammock!”

“Of course you did,” said Yaz, dropping her gently to the floor. “But a hammock’s no use to us now. Thank god you have a thick carpet as well.”

“Oi! I’m great at interior design, I’ll have you know. And a hammock is of great use to everyone everywhere,” said the Doctor, getting up. She tried to sit in the hammock and crashed on the other side. “Ugh. Point conceded.”

“What do we do, Doctor?” asked Yaz.

The Doctor sat cross-legged on the floor. She looked calm and focused again, as if the fall brought back her memories.

“If we don’t stop this, we’ll both lose our memories for good. Or worse. We have to reboot our brains somehow.”

“How?”

“That is the question. I have specialist machinery, but neither of us is in fit state to operate it, if we were even able to find it. We might also not be able to reach Graham and Ryan. No, we have to find a quick and easy way. Something like a small seizure…”

Yaz watched her frown, deep in thought, trying to come up with a solution. Even now, when Yaz’s insides seemed to have been replaced by a slowly expanding balloon filled with dread, there was another feeling spreading across her body as well. A desire to kiss that frown away. A desire to…

“Doctor…” she said, feeling herself blush. Part of her couldn’t believe what she was about to suggest, but… it was a solution, so she would just throw it out there and if the Doctor comes up with something else, well, that’s fine.

The blonde looked up at her.

“Yeah? Have you got something?”

Yaz knelt in front of her.

“You said something like a small seizure… What about a small death?”

“You mean…” the Doctor’s eyes widened in realization. “Smart girl! Biology! An orgasm would produce that effect.”

Suddenly she bent down, clutching her head.

“Ah…!”

She sat up again, blinking, her eyes unfocused.

“I’ll always remember when the Doctor was…” Another convulsion. “Ohhh… don’t forget to… subscribe…”

Yaz steadied her and slapped her cheek lightly.

“Doctor, stay with me, please.”

The Doctor looked at her.

“Yaz. We must hurry. And it’s probably best if we do it together, so neither of us gets lost again. I’m sorry.”

“I’m not,” said Yaz, pushing the Doctor back and down onto the floor. “I wanted this for so long.”

“You did?”

“Yes,” she said, kneeling over the Doctor. “It’s only a shame we have to do it quick.”

“I mean,” the Doctor grinned shyly. “There’ll be plenty of time later.”

Yaz smiled quickly and bent down to the cool, sweet lips. The Doctor responded eagerly.

For a moment Yaz allowed herself to just enjoy the nearness and warmth of the Doctor, their breaths mixing and turning into one, having the Doctor’s thigh between hers (and, as she only realised, rocking her hips gently against it). But there was no time to enjoy it, so she slid off, started fumbling with the Doctor’s trousers. And she was almost ready to pull them down, to search for the hot wetness…

“Bloody suspenders,” she said. “What idiot thought they would be a good idea?”

“The one who wanted a hammock,” said the Doctor with a grin, undoing the buttons, raising her hips to slide the trousers down. Yaz did the same. No point in wasting the time.

“Ya- aaah,” gasped the Doctor, when Yaz opened her and got straight to the point. “Ohgodgodgod. Yes. Yes. God. Please.”

“I aim to,” Yaz whispered into her ear, before biting and sucking it softly. Her fingers worked busily,  constantly orbiting that small point, the centre of her universe. The woman beside her, whose name she seemed to have forgotten – but it would come back to her, and anyway who cared, she was so beautiful, scrunching the bridge of her nose, spreading her legs wider in pleasure, breathing quicker as she…

“Oh. OH. OHHHH.”

… came, drawing her thighs together, squeezing Yaz’s hand tightly.

“How was it… Doctor?” Yaz asked, suddenly recalling the name – how could she have forgotten it?!

The Doctor rolled onto her, her hair disheveled, a slightly dizzied look in her eyes, now coming to focus, an impish smirk appearing on her lips.

“How about I show you?” she asked, before kissing her lips, her chin, her neck, sliding her hands down Yaz’s breasts and stomach, before travelling further still, raising Yaz’s legs and lowering her head to kiss, lick, and suck.

“Heaven,” thought the girl who forgot her name. “This is…”

She forgot the word. But the sensation went on, a pleasure so intense it was almost unbearable, and still growing, a knot tightening inside, until she couldn’t stand it anymore and begged with the only two words she had left:

“Doctor, I– I– AHHH”

Her mind went blank. The knot dissolved. Yaz took a deep breath, luxuriating in the faint tingling below her stomach. She looked down and met the Doctor’s warm gaze.

“How was it?” the Doctor asked, moving up until her face was level with Yaz’s.

Yaz kissed her in response and pushed her to the side, so they lay side by side.

“I think I’m fine,” she said. She no longer felt the mounting pressure of a wave that threatened to flood her mind with oblivion. “But maybe we could do it again in a little while, just to make sure.”

“Absolutely,” said the Doctor, with the same enthusiasm, Yaz realised, with which she greeted all her suggestions. She snuggled closer to her alien lover and gazed at the ceiling full of stars.

“Thank god for the carpet,” she said. “I would have hated to do this in a hammock.”


End file.
